Long Horse (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Long Horse was established as a legend when a picture of the creature started spreading over the Internet since 24th August 2018, when a user named Trevor Henderson published a picture showing Long Horse, with the description that the user had a dream of the horse beforehand. Ancient drawing depicts that Long Horse is the humans' protectors. It is pure harmless, and its goal is to warn humans of upcoming dangers. If a human hears a neck crack or sees a long skeleton neck creature, the message is that a natural disaster will occur, not because of Long Horse, but because of what will happen further on. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Long Horse Origin: Trevor Henderson Mythos Gender: Unknown, likely inapplicable Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Dream Horse, Patron saint of forewarning, of disaster averted, of curiosity, for better or worse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 9, Has existed since the very beginning of humanity and is stated to be eternal. It is unaffected by parts of its neck withering up and crumbling into dust. Its true form exists on a higher dimension where many dimensional layers meet and that it cannot be pictured or comprehended by our dimension), Precognition (Is implied to know about future events and only appearing when they are nearby, meaning that it knows about it play a certain role in order to protect humans), Large Size (Type 1 for weaker avatars, 8 for the stronger avatars, Type 9 for the true form), Teleportation (It is impossible to run from him, as he will always appear somewhere near you), Omnipresence, Telepathy (Can talk without words), Physics Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Its body passively alters both physics and space), Dream Manipulation (it normally appears on dreams and sometimes altering them), Light Manipulation (Can produce light from his body), Precognition (Heavily implied to know about future events), Trevor Henderson Monster Physiology, Non-Corporeal (Stated that only its avatar is corporeal), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Pocket Reality Manipulation, and Nonexistent Physiology (Ceases to exist when it is not being seen. Its body is stated to eternally exist and not exist on a pocket dimension), Avatar Creation (It can randomly pop up into existence) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Stated that its body is infinite in size to the point its body is so large it traverses several universes. Naturally, this wouldn't be possible as to reach other universes in the verse one must use dimensional travel abilities. However, Long Horse doesn't need them. It is mentioned that one of the aspects of universes is that they have time, which means they are 4D structures, instead of just 3D standard space. Him being enough to easily cover the multiverse would grants this tier) | Low Multiverse Level (Its true form exists on a higher dimension where many dimensional layers meet and that it cannot be pictured or comprehended by our dimension) Speed: Immeasurable through sheer size, with an Omnipresent existence (Its body exist across several universes) | Immeasurable, with an Omnipresent existence (Its true form exists on a higher dimension where many dimensional layers meet and that it cannot be pictured or comprehended by our dimension) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable due to its size | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse Level | Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Low Multiversal (Stated that its body is infinite in size to the point its body is so large it traverses several universes) | At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (It is implied to know about future events and only appearing when they are nearby, meaning that it knows about it play a certain role in order to protect humans. It should be noted that it is also very caring towards humans) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatar | True Form Gallery TheHorse.jpg|"I had that nightmare again, about the horse on the stairs." TheHorse2.jpg|Every night, it curved into his dreams, folding into view from around impossible corners, one gaping socket always on him as it silently glided. He thought putting some distance between the thing he'd found in the attic and himself might help, but no, it met him on the road. LongHorse3.jpg|long horse in the suburbs LongHorse4.jpg|�� Long Horse facts! �� LongHorse5.jpg|They’ve always been here. LongHorse6.jpg|Patron saint of forewarning, of disaster averted, of curiosity, for better or worse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lambdawg Category:Tier 2